


One Other Thing

by Coffeeteanves



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 1D Family - Freeform, Angry Momma Bear, Gen, Hospitalization, One Thing Video Shoot, POV Third Person, Sickfic, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:02:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23655796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffeeteanves/pseuds/Coffeeteanves
Summary: This time, there is no jumping, Harry starts hearing a whooshing sound as spots dance in his vision. He blinks to clear his eyes and knows he is singing, but can’t quite hear the words. After what feels like forever, he hears “cut, that’s a wrap.” Relief is short lived when a spike of pain drives into his skull and he lets out a scream. Hands are on him, but it doesn’t matter. His knees give out, blackness overtakes his vision and he hears his name from far away. He is unconscious before he hits the ground.ORHarry is not quite healthy enough to be shooting the One Thing video, but he doesn't want to really cause any problems.This was inspired by the BTS video of this video where Harry is sleeping and cold.
Kudos: 32





	One Other Thing

A 5 a.m. report time was not what Harry was looking forward to the next morning to film the One Thing video. He tried, really tried to go to bed early, but sleep was hard to find when his whole body was feeling achy. Familiar with this feeling, he resorted to echinacea and OJ and fell into a fitful sleep. 

Harry woke to banging on his door, not registering why at first, he ignored it until his covers were unceremoniously ripped away and Louis was yelling at him that the car would be there in 20 minutes. 

Ugh, he quickly showered, grabbed a granola bar, thankful that they would dress and style him at the shoot. He climbed into the waiting car behind Lou, resting his head on Lou’s shoulder. Louis was not one to mind, used to Harry’s need to cuddle when he is sleepy or sick and Lou thought he was only sleepy.

Harry felt like he blinked and they were getting out and heading to wardrobe and makeup. He greeted the other boys, his stylists and took the opportunity to close his eyes wherever he sat, people were starting to take notice, used to his chatty self. Once he was done, he went to catering trying to find something to wake him up, grabbed a soda, chugged it and sat down resting his head on his arms hopeful that the feeling of being underwater and the heaviness in his bones would go away before they start shooting. 

About an hour later, Harry felt someone shake his shoulder and looks up to Niall. 

“Harry, they are ready for us. You okay?” Niall asked. 

“Yeah, just feeling a bit off, a little foggy,” he responded. 

The two headed over to the director, Declan, while Harry shook the sleepiness off, feeling better. 

Before long, Harry was getting into the swing of things and enjoying himself with the boys, running all over the place. Declan was great at putting them at ease. Pretty soon, they were all in Trafalgar Square busking with the fans and Harry started to feel really foggy again. Realizing the only thing he had to eat was a granola bar and soda, he was hoping for a lunch break soon. 

As if reading his mind, they broke for lunch and then headed around London filming from the top of the bus and Harry was not just cold, but he was freezing. He was trying to control his chattering teeth, but chills kept running up his back and he was not having much luck trying to hide it. 

“Harry, I need you to stop shaking,” Declan said after they had to repeat the same take a few times. 

“Um, would it be possible to have a coat, I think I caught a chill?” Harry asked. 

Liam zeroed in on Harry, looking him up and down. He noticed Harry’s eyes were brighter than normal and his cheeks were flushed. 

“You alright Harry?” he asked. 

“Yeah, Li, just think I caught a chill, aren’t you all cold up here?” Harry said. 

Liam shook his head and exchanged glances with Louis, pointing to his eye and to Harry. Louis nodded in understanding. 

A coat from wardrobe was handed up to Harry and he took no time to put it on and stuff his hands in the pockets shivering as he did so. He was incredibly embarrassed that he was the cause of having to take multiple takes. 

The shoot continued on without anymore problems. Harry making an extra effort to compartmentalize how he was feeling and have fun on the shoot being his usual goofy self. 

The shoot continued, night had fallen, the temperature dropped, not helping Harry’s situation and they were filming a scene on the couch without a coat. Harry did everything he could to listen to direction and smile, but it was not quite reaching his eyes. No one commented thank goodness, but the boys knew something was up when Harry stopped his chattering between takes and his laughter was sounding forced. 

After over an hour of changing positions and laying on top of each other and each taking pictures, Harry was hopeful that they were close to being finished. His brain was becoming more and more foggy and he felt like he was hearing sounds through a filter. He walked over to pick up his coat and realized he was having a hard time putting one foot in front of the other. 

“Hey there Haz, you doing okay?” Louis asked as he put his arm around Harry to steady him.

“Not feeling so great Lou, can we go home now, I just want to sleep?” Harry asked.

“We have one more scene in Covent Garden and we will be done, think you can make it?” said Louis. 

“Not much of a choice is there,” Harry groaned as he walked back towards the couch and snuggled down hoping a quick nap while they reset the scene would help. He sighed, when he felt a water bottle slip into his hand, cracking an eye open to see Liam. 

“Thanks,” he said softly. 

Harry took a few sips and then, closed his eyes completely oblivious to what was going on around him and the boys watching him with concern.

“Liam, I think Harry is getting worse, he seemed a little out of it and has been off all day. Ya', he is not faking it,” Louis said. 

“Yeah, I know. I don’t know if he is going to make it to one more shot,” Liam replied.

The boys mill around and keep an eye on Harry, he doesn’t even move from the couch. Liam asks Declan what he thinks will be the timeline to finish, already seeing that they have been at it for 15 hours. Declan thinks it will be two to three more. Liam frowns, thinking that they could have a problem. 

Louis, Zayn, and Liam start singing about Harry when they are getting ready to shoot the next scene. They walk over to him, with their voices becoming louder and Liam lays across him. Even through Harry’s coat, Liam can feel the heat coming off Harry. 

Harry felt the pressure of bodies on top of him and heard the boys singing something, but nothing was registering. The warmth of the boys was welcomed and gradually the sounds faded. 

The boys were all laying on Harry and when he made no move to respond, Zayn tickled him. Liam whispered to the boys to feel his forehead becoming concerned that Harry was not responding. 

“Shit, he is really hot. Harry, Harry wake up man,” Louis said. 

Still, Harry did not move. The boys slid off the couch and Zayn leaned over to slightly tap Harry’s cheek. Nothing. 

“HARRY!” Liam yelled while shaking his shoulder. No response. 

As much as the boys were trying to keep quiet, Liam’s shout brought over Declan and a few others with concerned and questioning looks on their faces. 

Before they could ask, Louis sits down and puts his arm around Harry to sit him up. With his head no longer supported, Harry’s head drops forward and the boys quickly exhale. Louis carefully lifts Harry’s head and leans it back looking alarmed at how boneless Harry is. 

He whispers in Harry’s ear, “Come on Haz, wake up for me will ya,” while rubbing Harry’s arm. 

Declan steps forward and feels Harry’s forehead, concern evident across his face when he feels the heat coming off in waves. He squats down and snaps his fingers in front of Harry, then starts saying Harry’s name louder and louder. 

“We need a medic over here right away!” Declan shouts and the boys are becoming more scared. 

“What in the hell happened?” Declan asks. 

Liam tells them how Harry has seemed off all day, cold and tired, but shrugged off any attempts to help him saying he was fine. 

By this time, two medics come over and ask for Louis to help lay Harry down flat on the couch. They take no time to unzip Harry’s jacket, taking it off and slipping a blood pressure cuff around his arm while the other unbuttons his shirt, placing a stethoscope to his chest. When one lifts up Harry’s eyelids, Liam can’t hide his intake on breath and shocked expression. Harry’s pupils are blown and but are reactive when the medic shines a light in his eyes. After taking his temperature, the medic slips an oxygen mask over Harry’s face.

“What’s going on?” Louis asks, not trying to mask the fear. 

“We are not sure, his breathing is shallow and his fever is concerning,” one of the medics replied. 

Just then, the other medic rubbed his fist on Harry’s sternum and Harry groaned. 

“Harry, can you hear us, we need you to wake up, son,” the medic says.

The darkness is comforting to Harry until he feels pain from his chest and he lets out a groan. He did not like that much and ignores the voices that are leaking through to his muddled mind. Harry feels like he is floating between light and darkness and he wants to stay there, then he feels more pain coming from his chest and his eyes blink open. 

He sees two people he doesn’t recognize leaning over him and then he focuses beyond them and sees the boys and Declan with concerned faces. Harry scrunches up his face confused, not realizing he is the reason for the concern. 

“Harry, you with us? I need you to tell me what’s wrong,” the medic says.

Louis comes around the back of the couch and grabs Harry’s hand and says, “Harry, you fell asleep and we couldn’t wake you, what are you feeling?” 

Harry closes his eyes once again, hopeful that the sounds will go away. 

“Open your eyes, Harry,” the medic says while the other one puts in an IV. 

Harry blinks at the pain in his hand and tries to sit up, more aware now. Louis quickly supports him as he goes limp again. He would have fallen over if Louis was not there. 

“Whoa, lay back Harry, we are administering some oxygen and an IV, you are okay,” the medic tells him as Louis pulls Harry back down on the couch. 

No, he is not okay, he is far from okay. Thoughts rush through Harry’s mind as his eyes jump from face to face. Each looking back at him with fear and concern, but Harry doesn’t interpret it that way. He prides himself on professionalism and not being the reason to cause delays and now he is an entire video shoot is delayed. This is not good. 

Harry blinks his eyes a few times and finally tries to say something. 

“Can I sit up and have a drink?” he asks.

The medic removes his oxygen mask and Niall hands him some water which he drinks quickly. 

“Harry, what happened?” Declan asks.

“I am so sorry, I thought I was fine. Just couldn’t get warm and felt off. It would come and go. I thought it was just because of our schedule and being tired. I am sorry for delaying the video. Give me a minute and I will be good,” Harry says. 

“No, you are done now and don’t apologize. It is not your fault,” Liam assures him. 

“What do we have left to do Declan?” Harry asks with more confidence in his voice. 

“Just a group shot for the last chorus, but we can wrap now,” Declan answers. 

Harry looks to the medics asking what is going to happen now. 

The medics tell him, it is really up to him. Other than having a fever and being dehydrated, they can’t find anything specific. 

“Let’s finish the shoot, I will let you know if I feel off again, but I don’t want us to have to meet again; I don’t want anyone to rearrange their schedules and we are here now,” Harry says. 

The boys and Declan look at each other and are not happy. 

“Are you sure Harry?” Declan asks. Harry nods. 

What Harry is not telling them is that he doesn’t know if he is sure, but he has a job to do and he doesn’t want to let anyone down. 

“Sir, when can I get up, I am feeling better?” Harry asks the medics. 

“Harry, you were unconscious not 15 minutes ago. You don’t have to do this,” Louis says. 

“I am good, let’s just finish this and we can go home,” Harry replies.

The medics remove the IV and Harry buttons his shirt and puts his coat back on. He goes to get off the couch and Liam is right there to help him. He is unsteady for a moment, looks at Liam and nods quietly apologizing for causing so much trouble. 

Liam shakes his head; Harry is too self-deprecating for his own good. 

Harry takes a deep breath and heads to hair and make-up without a second thought and everyone watches him walk away. Louis looks on with narrowed eyes, knowing Harry is not as fine as he says he is. 

Declan claps his hands and everyone starts moving around getting ready to film again. They decide to cut out the last location and make it work where they are. 

A short while later, the boys are in their places with Harry at the end. He looks no worse, but not really better either. 

“Harry, you good?” Zayn asks. 

Harry nods and Declan calls “action.” The boys are jumping up and down and singing the final chorus. Harry smiles and sings ignoring the throbbing in his head. After about five minutes, Declan calls “cut” and asks for a reset. Harry starts taking deep breaths and feels a hand on his back. Looking over, he sees Niall. Muttering his thanks, the boys reset and “action” is called again. 

This time, there is no jumping, Harry starts hearing a whooshing sound as spots dance in his vision. He blinks to clear his eyes and knows he is singing, but can’t quite hear the words. After what feels like forever, he hears “cut, that’s a wrap.” Relief is short lived when a spike of pain drives into his skull and he lets out a scream. Hands are on him, but it doesn’t matter. His knees give out, blackness overtakes his vision and he hears his name from far away. He is unconscious before he hits the ground. 

Everyone freezes looking at Harry’s lifeless form on the ground and time stands still, then everyone moves at once. Liam is calling for the medics. Louis and Niall are kneeling on either side of Harry checking for a pulse and trying to shake him awake. Declan is pushing people back and Zayn is making sure no one is recording.

The medics push through this time carrying a backboard and repeat what they did before, only this time when they try the sternal rub there is no reaction. They put him on oxygen again and secure Harry to the backboard. The boys jump in to lift him up and carry him to the awaiting ambulance. 

“We are taking him to A and E, who is coming?” Louis jumps in without a thought and looks to Liam communicating with a look. 

“I will grab your guys’ things and meet you there,” Liam says. 

Louis nods and the doors close.  
The rest of the boys collect their things and head to their car driven by their bodyguard, but not before Declan asks them to give them an update. 

When they arrive, they see Louis sitting in the waiting room on the phone with Harry’s mum. 

Louis hangs up and tells the boys that Anne is on her way over and that they took Harry back. 

All the boys can do is wait. Anne comes in two hours later, rushing in and asking about Harry. The doctor shows up at the same time. 

With four expectant faces looking at him, he explains that Harry is showing signs of dehydration, malnourishment, exhaustion, low blood sugar and low blood pressure. He has been admitted and is receiving IV antibiotics and nutrients, but has not woken up yet. 

“Can we see him?” Zayn asks. 

The doctor nods and takes them up to Harry’s room. When they arrive, they find a pale Harry looking so small in the bed. He is on oxygen and a heart monitor in addition to the IV. 

“I will leave you with him, he should wake up soon,” the doctor says and leaves.

“I am going to kill him as soon as he is healthy again, how did this happen?” Louis says. 

“No, I am not going to kill him, I am going to kill Simon. This schedule that you all are on is ridiculous. No human being can keep this up, much less five boys who are children themselves. It’s amazing this hasn’t happened before now. The other mums and I have discussed this. Harry told me that he felt like he couldn’t stay healthy with what you all are doing. Simon and I are going to have a word,” Anne spits out. 

Anne walks out, pulling out her phone. 

“She’s right you know, we have all felt it, Harry’s the youngest and his immune system is shot to hell, so he is more susceptible. We have got to slow down, we can’t keep this up,” Liam says. “We need to talk to management when this is all over or it will never get better, we need to find a balance.” 

Anne’s voice can be heard through the door and she is not holding back. The boys look at each other and cringe, thankful that are not on the end of an angry momma bear. 

The boys settle down and Louis sits by Harry watching him breath, worried about his roommate and feeling guilty that he didn’t pick up on Harry feeling bad sooner. Anne comes in a little while later, a thin smile on her face. 

“Boys, you have a week off and then a meeting with management. My attorney will be representing you all over management’s violation of the child labor laws, we will be renegotiating your schedule. I have already sent a text of to your mums and they will be present as well,” Anne finishes. 

The boys look at her stunned; hell, hath no fury like a mum whose child has been harmed. She walks over to Harry and runs her hands through his hair and kisses his forehead. 

“Okay baby, I need you to wake up now,” she whispers. 

The boys shake their heads and take up their vigil. 

Three days later, Harry wakes to a beeping sound and bright light. He feels heavy and a dull ache in his head, but feels rested. He is terribly thirsty and looks around through partially closed eyes. When he sees his mum, he croaks out a “hi.” 

“Harry, you are awake, how are you feeling?” Anne asks. 

“Water,” he says. 

“Of course, here. You have given us all a fright; you have been out for awhile. But no worries, you have some time off to rest up,” Anne tells him as she hands him water. 

Harry empties the cup and scrunches up his face, not understanding Anne. 

Before she says anything, the boys come in and the look on their faces is one of pure delight. “Harry,” Louis exclaims. “You are a right wanker, gave us all a scare. DO NOT ever do that again.”

Harry beams at all his brothers feeling their warmth when they hug him. He doesn’t really know what happened, but he feels safe and warm and that is all that matters.


End file.
